Désirs de Spectres
by Nevermind555
Summary: Au sein des Spectres, il en est un qui n'a d'yeux que pour son maître, qui lui-même n'en finit plus de soupirer après une femme inaccessible.


_Désirs de Spectres_

Confortablement installé devant le feu ronronnant, Wyvern s'offrait un instant de répit entre deux combats à mort. Abaissant un moment les paupières, sur une profonde inspiration, il laissa son esprit divaguer dans cette pièce réchauffée par la danse hypnotique des flammes avant de plonger dans des souvenirs envahissants.

Sur un flash lumineux, elle lui apparut : sa "princesse" comme il aimait la nommer dans ses rares moments solitaires. Car oui, Wyvern en était épris, au-delà des mots. Et sa dépendance, il l'exprimait par une entière soumission. Pandora, comme l'avait souligné si justement Zélos, était aussi terrible que belle. C'est qu'il avait des yeux, l'animal !... la simple idée que ce Spectre se soit permis ne serait-ce que d'envisager pouvoir souiller sa belle lui retourna l'estomac. Personne, au grand Hadès, personne n'était autorisé à envisager ainsi la furie sacrée qui les gouvernait !...

Par ailleurs, Rhadamanthys, culpabilisé par les élans charnels de son propre regard, se portait bien souvent volontaire pour des missions périlleuses au cours desquelles il exposait son corps au châtiment ouvert des dieux ennemis et de leurs sbires. Privé de sentiments et de désir, Wyvern s'était résolu à écorcher son cœur sur la rudesse des champs de batailles, livrant son âme en pâture aux affres guerriers. Le zèle affiché du Juge restait son meilleur exutoire.

* * *

Le scotch ambré aux reflets chauds tournait dans le verre à whisky, faisant tinter les glaçons entre eux. Le Juge en savourait chaque gorgée de manière presque érotique : laissant un instant l'alcool baigner sa bouche puis l'avalant lentement en lui brûlant la gorge. C'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvée pour réchauffer son maudit corps de Spectre !... l'alcool fort venait faire rosir ses pommettes, à mesure que la bouteille se vidait. Ses pensées virevoltaient avec violence à l'intérieur de son crâne. La boisson échauffait ses sens, les rendant terriblement sensibles aux facteurs ambiants.

En outre, la boisson maltée faisait monter d'un cran son audace déjà terriblement marquée. Il était arrivé plus d'une fois que, fort de sa position de Juge des Enfers, Rhadamanthys s'était permis d'outrepasser les ordres et d'agir à sa guise, selon ce qu'il jugeait pertinent ou non. D'un naturel méfiant, déléguant peu ou pour ainsi dire jamais, le Juge s'était ainsi déjà exposé à la colère brutale de Pandora. Usant des cordes de sa harpe pour lui asséner mille et une décharges dans le corps, le rebelle venait une nouvelle fois d'essuyer le courroux de la superbe représentante du Seigneur qu'il servait. Wyvern finissait par étaler son beau mètre 89 au sol, tel le plus bas des chiens, tandis qu'elle concluait par un dernier pincement de corde donnant un son strident, le soulevant d'un seul tenant, dans un spasme ultime. Puis venait le sermon. Assurément, elle prenait un plaisir doux-amer à châtier le Juge, laissant les larmes effleurer un sourire fauve. "Aussi terrible que belle"... ah, l'animal !...

* * *

Depuis des millénaires, Wyvern et Pandora étaient liés et cette relation prenait tout son sens lors des guerres saintes. Hadès, à chacun de ses réveils, jurait la perte d'Athéna et de ses rangs, accordant à nouveau vie à son armée. Les Spectres déferlaient ainsi sur la terre sainte de Grèce, avec, pour seul objectif, de plaire à leur Maître Suprême.

Le point de départ en était la démonstration des forces réunies en une vaste assemblée des étoiles spectrales, s'inclinant toutes devant le trône du Souverain. Il était de la tâche de Pandora de rassembler et gouverner les armées. A chaque nouvel réincarnation, le jeune Rhadamanthys s'inclinait devant elle, dans un silence qui tenait du religieux, sous le regard médusé de Valentine.

Si Wyvern se plaisait feuler auprès de Pandora, Valentine l'avait en horreur. Aux yeux du Spectre de la Harpie, cette femme ne valait rien. Voir ainsi son maître avant Hadès témoigner autant de respect à cette sorcière lui retournait l'estomac.

Valentine se jugeait plus proche de Rhadamanthys qu'aucune autre partie en présence, du fait de leur lien de jeunesse. A la vérité, Valentine se mourait d'amour pour son Maître ; tourments qui puisaient dans l'adolescence. De condition modeste, Valentine ne pouvait qu'admirer, en silence, la colère du fils de bonne famille qu'il servait. L'obsession de mettre au service d'un quelconque Maître sa force, aveuglait le jeune Rhadamanthys, décuplant ainsi sa puissance destructrice et sa frustration. L'appel fut vécu comme un véritable sacerdoce pour Rhadamanthys mais se révéla un supplice pour Valentine.

* * *

Si Rhadamanthys sévissait à l'égard de toute pensée impure que pouvait lui causer la seule vue de Pandora, Valentine, lui, se laissait aller à toutes formes de rêveries concernant son Maître. Le jeune homme l'accompagnait partout, le suivant comme une ombre et faisant montre d'un dévouement sans limites. Si Hadès était devenu le dieu de Rhadamanthys, ce dernier était devenu le souverain incontesté de Valentine.

La Harpie tirait satisfaction du fait que Wyvern le considérait, à l'instar de Sylphide du Basilic, comme deux de ses meilleurs guerriers. La considération de leur chef leur conférait une aura particulière au sein des Spectres lambda.

* * *

Valentine jubilait lorsque la troupe partait en campagne, foulant aux pieds des contrées sacrées, abritant là un serviteur ou un guerrier appartenant au clan adverse. Valentine se tenait toujours dans le dos de Wyvern, regard porté sur les lourdes ailes repliées du surplis estimé. Lorsque Wyvern déployait sa puissance sur une montée cosmos phénoménale, ailes déployées, Valentine en tremblait d'excitation ; spectacle exaltant, sans cesse renouvelé. Les démonstrations de force de l'aîné étaient devenues des festins dont se nourrissait la Harpie. Les genoux de Valentine ployaient quasiment d'eux-mêmes devant la force incontestée de Wyvern. Un désir fou animait les reins du subalterne ; une envie forte et irraisonnée de sentir palpiter contre lui cette brutalité !...

Impressionné, savourant le terrible potentiel de Wyvern, Valentine en vibrait d'illusions, s'imaginant un jour pouvoir atteindre le cœur bien gardé de Wyvern. Ainsi, la condition spectrale avait fait naître en Valentine, d'ordinaire humble et effacé, une jalousie dévorante à l'égard de quiconque approchait son Maître. C'est dire si le lien indéfectible unissant Pandora et Wyvern étranglait presque le jeune homme de rage et de dépit.

* * *

Etre considéré comme un chien ne posait guère de souci d'ego à Rhadamanthys ; devoir effaçant toute considération personnelle. Forte de son entregent, Pandora usait de sobriquets désobligeants concernant les Spectres de tous rangs, Juges compris. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvenait aux oreilles du dévoué Valentine, la Harpie piquait une rogne !... Non, son Maître n'était pas un chien qu'il fallait "dresser" !... un feu terrible consumait la Harpie jusqu'aux viscères. Son Maître, lui, faisait la sourde-oreille, tournant le dos à toutes ces futilités, attaché tout entier à sa tâche.

* * *

Pandora poussait régulièrement le vice jusqu'à partir seule en mission avec son fidèle Rhadamanthys. Ceci agaçait profondément Valentine !... La chef de meute faisait appeler son plus fidèle sujet ou venait personnellement s'enquérir de sa disponibilité, assénant un regard terriblement condescendant à la Harpie. Elle méprisait la petite armée personnelle dont le Juge s'était entouré. Rhadamanthys chaussait alors son casque et la suivait sans la moindre protestation. Valentine serrait les poings jusqu'à s'en faire saigner en les voyant s'éloigner, répandant un "sang impur" pour reprendre les propos de la très distinguée Pandora.

* * *

Lors d'une discussion passionnée, Valentine s'était permis de remettre en question l'organisation des troupes du Seigneur Hadès. Wyvern avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, masque impassible plaqué sur le visage. Valentine avait fini par fracasser son poing sur la table, tripes remuées. Son Maître avait haussé un pan de son monosourcil, avisant le poing écrasé sur la table. Les élans de la Harpie laissaient, en général, Wyvern de marbre. Il ne bisqua véritablement que lorsque la suprématie de Pandora fut remise en cause par le jeune Spectre. Le visage se crispa alors sur une inspiration coupée. La colère venait baigner les iris dorées, mouvement de balancier du pied prenant des tours plus nerveux.

Il était totalement suicidaire, dans ces conditions, d'ajouter un mot de plus. Valentine en avait évidemment conscience mais son coeur parla mal à propos : "Maître, combien je vous aime depuis toujours !..." Le poing de Wyvern se figea dans le mur arrière, surplombant de sa silhouette massive le corps frêle de la Harpie. Valentine avait le regard baigné de stupeur, mains tremblantes. "Pas un mot de plus, Valentine." soufflé sous forme de menace, pupilles daignant à peine s'abaisser sur l'impudent. "Peaufine plutôt tes techniques de combat au lieu de t'intéresser à ce qui se passe en haut lieu. Tu n'as aucune vue d'ensemble, Valentine, aussi je te prierai obligeamment de te taire !..."

* * *

Valentine scrutait la lune rouge qui surplombait les Enfers, baignant de sa nappe vermeille les contrées reculées d'où s'élevaient les cris abominables des prisons. De l'autre côté de l'étendue, Pandora faisait de même, soupirant après un pan de vestiges. Au loin, Rhadamanthys faisait rugir son cosmos d'une sauvagerie entêtante. Le Juge rêvait de gloire, faisant son lit dans les détresses ennemies, ignorant les cris blessés des êtes déchirés. Il donnerait tout pour son Seigneur, tout. Y compris sa vie.


End file.
